The Sin and the Stone
by mijuki.rokujo
Summary: My first FMA yaoi Fanfiction. Actually THIS IS MY VERY FIRST FANFIC SO YES THE FIRST CHAPTER MIGHT SUCK.Pairing: Ed x Greed /Show: Fullmetal alchemist (original) /Disclaimer: I do not own any part of FMA /Warnings: yaoi boy on boy sex dont like dont read /Summary: Ed seems to have found 'the one' but how will friends and family react to the identity of his lover
1. Chapter 1: Good times

Two months. It had been two months since it all started.

As Ed stood there arms wrapped around Greed; he thought back to when all this happened.

* * *

He was back at Dante's fighting Greed and had him in the transmutation circle. Greed was screeming out in pain and weakening by the second. As Ed watched he thought that this was it. The end to a homunculuos. The last time he would ever see Greed.

Then it hit him.

Greed wasn't like the others. He didn't want to sacrifice Central to make a philosopher stone for Dante; he didn't even like Lust and the rest of them. Plus he gave a second chance at life to those poor ex-soldiers who were turned into chimeras.

Knowing all this, did he really want to kill him?

He was okay with killing the homunculi but not if he was innocent. Ed suddenly burst into a sprint and pushed Greed out of the circle and tackled him to the ground. Landing on top of him he looked down worried.

"Hey ! Greed are you okay? Don't you dare die on me damnit! " Ed yelled acting like he was about to pummel him. Then the sin slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the scared little alchemist. He was stunned and had to ask,

" Why'd you save me kid? " he said in a tired voice. Ed gripped at Greed's shirt and looked down.

" Becaus it would be wrong if I didn't . " He chocked out.

For a while the two stayed like that locked in a gaze. Ed started to blush a little and so did Greed. Their hearts were beating fast and the wondered why. Greed for some odd reason had a strange urge to kiss him.

Greed place his hand to the back of Edward's head and pulled him in slowly touching their lips together. Suddenly it went from a soft kiss to something deeper. Tongues danced widly acoss each other and before Ed knew it he was on the ground and Greed was ripping off his clothes.

* * *

The next morning Ed woke up first. Jolting off the floor only to fall back down from the soreness in his ass. He looked to the side of him and saw a naked Greed sleeping soundly.

Ed put his hands in his messy hair and started to blush and panic as the memories from last night came flooding back to his head. He almost had a nosebleed and curled up in a fetal possition as he thought about the fact he was fucked by a man that wasn't even human.

As Ed was having a panic attack Greed woke up and scratched the back of his head in annoyance. ' Aw hell I screwed him didn't I? Shit what did the little brat do to me.' Then Greed coughed which was strange and Ed almostscreemed from the shock. Then came the awkward silence.

Greed spoke up first feeling that fimilar feeling of his heart beating fast.

" Listen... about last night... i'm sorry if i hurt you...um and thanks for not killin me and all.. and...um... aw fuck it Ed would you go out with me!?" He stuttered out nervous.

Ed blushed madly and looked down like he was about to collapse. His heart beat out of his chest and he couldn't believe he was just asked out by Greed! Was it a joke? Was it serious? Would he say yes? His brain was malfunctioning at a million miles a second and was hyperventalating.

Greed looked up and leaned closer.

" Uh...sorry for scaring you ! " he tried to reassure him. He quickly got up and scrambled to find his clothes.

" I'm just gonna go.. sorry again... it's okay if you don't want to answer... if it's too much just forget this ever happened." Greed started to walk away but Ed suddenly jumped up and hugged him from behind.

Greed was stunned and just stood there. He blushed madly and turned to Ed. Edward burried his face in Ed's back and said

" wait... I don't why the hell i'm doing this but.." he stopped not knowing why this was happening and

" At least you took respondibility for your actions... so... yes i'll go out with you." And the awkward silence came again. Then Greed turned around and hugged Ed back.

" Damn kid what are we even doing? " he said as he held Edward close.

" I don't even know." Ed replied and it started from there on out.

* * *

Thinking back to that time Edward smiled. He gave Greed one more long kiss before parting ways. Greed turned as Ed was out if sight and walked away with a mad grin on his face but stopped as he reached the corner.

" Well well well " the person said as five dagger like nails stopped him

" How was your afternoon ?"

Stay tuned for chapter two.


	2. Chapter 2: Damnit she knows!

' Great just great,' Greed thought as he contemplated weather to kill this bitch (which wouldn't work because shes a homunculous) or decapitate himself on her nails (which wouldn't help because he's also a homunculous). Either way this was a bad situation.  
"My my my" Lust scoffed "Didn't know you were one for divoting yourself to your orders"  
" I honestly have no idea what you mean." Greed seriously had no clue what she meant by that. Lust retracted her nails and Greed rubbed the holes in his neck as they began to heal on thier own. Lust smirked and began walking circles around the sin.  
" I mean..." she started again " Dante said to get close to the Elric at any means necessary" Still Greed is lost.  
" I know Edward is a man but i didn't know he was that kind of man, i mean if he's that promiscuos to do... what that was with the enemy. Then you could get all the details we need in one night." There is no way to express how much sarcasm was in her voice. Trying not show any weakness Greed clenched his fists and showed his menacing teeth in a snarl.  
" O, don't tell me there..." Lust paused for effect smiling inocently tapping a finger to her lips.  
" There was feeling behind all that?" she asked the male sin with a wicked grin.  
' dammit she knows!' was all that Greed could think. Either she knew and he was as good as sealed or she was just playing him and he could get out of this jam if he played cool. Something easy for Greed to do obivously. He chose the latter an relaxed the muscles in his face and hands, put on the most layed back expression he could and turned briskly on his heel and said,  
" As if, the brat came on to me, begged like a bitch in heat, and had a nice ass so i thought why not? It's been a while and he looks likes a girl." Greed wanted to kick himself in the balls for that. He silently prayed in his head that Ed was far enough away not to hear a word of that.  
Lust glared at him locking her eyes of lust to his eyes of greed. The four orbs of violet exchanged challenging glares, eyes narrowing to sharp scowls. Then lust broke the tension in the air cheerfully saluting " That's a relief I thought we would have to start calling you the homo-muncluos, well ta-ta!" She waved as she strutted away feeling so delicously clever and evil.  
' Da' fuck you just call me bitch?! ' Greed cursed in his mind as he watched her take her leave. She was gonna get it one day. Wasn't gonna be today but it was comin. And Greed was sure as hell gonna be the one to give it to her. But for now all he could do was keep Ed safe and make sure no one else knew. Especially not Envy, ANYONE but Envy. Once that palm tree knew neither him or Ed would hear the end of it. And to think the abomination was bad enough.  
" Okay Lust let the games begin." he said dryly with a smirk under his breathe and pulled his shades out of his pockets and started walking in the opposite direction of the long gone female sin. Things were about to get real and knowing who he was up against it was gonna be a hell of a ride. O well at least his lover was a short tempered amputiet with automail arms, banging martial art skills, and keen instincts. 'Yeah that's my man' Greed thought as he walked away into the morning glow.

Theres the new chappie! sorry its a day late from what I promised :-( but its up now and it's new and improved thanks to my very first reader and reviewer i couldn't have improved this much thank you so much! sorry its shorter than the last one next will be longer with a lemmon included goodbye ;-) 


	3. Chapter 3 : Startling discoveries

Hello again my dearest readers. I humbly apologize for my lateness in updating the new chapter. But rest assure this time around it won't take so long in between chapters. And even though I still only have 3 favorites and 1 review I will carry on in the hopes that this fanfiction will be something worth reading. So without further adieu I am pleased to present on to The Sin and the Stone Chapter 3.

As Edward walked away, he thought about Greed he wondered if he would be okay. He also wondered if they have been discovered because you could have sworn he saw someone walking around before he left. He shook away thought as he looked at his alchemist's pocket watch. "Damn it's already 5:30." he said, "If i'm late Colonel Bastard will have a fit again." Edward chuckled to himself at the thought. He could pictture it now, he would walk in to Central head quarters, open the huge wooden doors, and he would see Fuery playing with Hawkeye's dog as she was holding Mustang at gun point while he was cursing and trying to finish his ridiculously huge piles of paperwork. Then Breda would be making bets with Falman on how long luitenent Havoc could keep his latest girlfriend untill the Colonel stole her away. And then Brosh would be heckling Scheszka on the new mountain of files she had to organize. As soon as Ed would step in Hawkeye would be first to notice and give him the standard " Hello Edward " in her millitary trained monotone voice. Then everyone would stop and greet him as Mustang would prop his feet up on his desk and as usual start with the height jokes and then he'd call him a bastard and turn in his repor... ' O shit ' Ed thought. ' I haven't even written the report.' And like that he began sprinting towards Central millitary dorms where a pissed off Alphonse awaited him.  
As Greed walked away past a few blocks he stopped and noticed a familiar looking palmtree on the bridge. ' why why wh.. just why! ' he thought to himself. As he walked up to the bridge Envy of all things was there waiting. Shooting a grin he hoped down from where he was perched and walked towards him.  
" Hey there handsome." Envy said in a charming voice.  
" Hey there ugly." Greed replied. Envy twitched an eyebrow in annoyance and Greed laughed.  
" What now Master wants me home for dinner?" Greed said loving the pissed off look on Envy's face.  
" Nah, Lust sent me." As soon as Envy said that a shiver was sent down Greed's spine. If she told... wait he wasn't even sure if Lust knew. " She says tonight she wants you to watch the Elrics and report any plans or strange movement back to her. "  
" Tell her she has nothing to worry about." Greed said relieved. This was good he could keep an eye on Ed and see if he would like a 'round two'. Just the thought made him smile.  
" O she also wanted me to mention if anything she'd be sure to tell me to go. Didn't understand why but hey it's Lust. She's always up to something." Then Envy turned transformed into a black cat then walked away swinging a tail as he went. This was gonna a good night.  
NO.

FUCKING.

WAY. Ed was just about to call him self phsycic because everything he predicted was true. The dog, the gun, the paperwork, the bet, the greeting, the mountain of books EVERYTHING! He walked down the corridor to his bed room thinking ' My life is way to predictable '. Edward walked up to the door of his bedroom and stopped when he found a note left by Al on the door. ' Dear brother, ' it read ' I went out to go visit Maes Hughes and Elicia and Gracia. They insisted i stay the night when I called so I wrote this note before I left so you wouldn't worry. I should be home tomarow afternoon. Love, Alphonse'. " Looks like I have the night to myself " Edward said aloud he opend the door and as soon as he locked it there was a tapping sound. Sure enough Greed was there at the window. Ed's heart skipped a beat and he quickly rushed to the window and pulled him inside. Landing ontop of Greed. Beore Greed could react Ed feverishly started kissing Greed and undoing his own shirt. Greed held back Ed's toungue with his thumb.  
" What no hello? " Greed smirked, Ed was acting all sudden. But still he couldn't help himself when Ed was all passionate like this. It was a real turn on. Ed licked his thumb and stopped. He looked at the sin with lusty eyes. Ed was already panting and then began slowly grinding himself against Greed. He bent down to Greed's ear and said " I want to ride you." And bit down on his earlobe. Greed was stunned. Ed usually wasn't so demanding but he liked it when he was. Makes it even better. Greed hoisted Ed up and sat down on the bed with Ed stradling him.  
" Okay i'll let you take the lead tonight." He said licking Ed's neck making him shudder.  
Envy had seen many things in his life. In the eternity of being a homunculous you slowly get used to surprises. And there was no reason to be intimadated by anyone of anything execpt for his master/mother Dante. Bottom line is nothing could surprise Envy. Or so he thought.  
It started out as a normal mission to go assist Greed in keeping an eye on the Elrics, but ended up in Envy sitting on a branch of a tree just outside the bedroom window of Edward Elric the fullmetal alchemist, Envy sat eyes wide in disbelife, mouth agape and head cocked to the side as he watched Greed, naked on ed's bed covered in sweat, sucking and biting Edward Elric's nipple while pumping his cock as Edward rode Greed's dick all the while both of them screaming "I love you! I love you!". Envy was lost for words. Envy was so shocked and mesmerized by the sight that the moment Ed screemed at a tone so high he sounded like a school girl and he covered Greed's chest with his seed ; Envy fell off his perch and laid there motionless on the hard concretevwith the same look of awe on his face. Then Envy's face began to grow more pained and shocked, not because he just fell 20ft. but because he coulfld've sworn he heard Ed say before he fell " Lets go again ".  
Envy walked back to the underground city below Central with his head held low and back hunched over as he walked up the grand staircase past Sloth who was carrying Wrath, and up to his bedroom door where Lust was waiting with a wicked and seductive grin. He pushed past her and was about to go collapse in a fetal position on his bed when Lust stopped him to ask " Anything to report back to me? " Envy mumbled his reply. " What was that? " she questioned again.  
" Greed's a faggot. " Envy said clearly just before entering his room and slamming the door behind him. Lust chuckled darkly " All according to plan. " she mumbled to herself. " All according to plan. "  
Ed woke up that morning feeling great. His alarm hadn't gone off yet, but he couldn't go back to bed. He just felt so refreshed. He just had a passionate little meeting with his lover that night and the morning after was so perfect. A beautiful white light shone through the curtains and greeted him warmly. He ran his fingers through his golden locks and looked down to see his lover fast asleep snuggled against his chest. God did Greed look so heavenly. For a evil abomination against nature and practically the personification of a sin it self he looked like an angle. His tan skin looked so pure and smoothe, His face was so cute with his short eye lashes complimenting his beedy purple little eyes Ed loved so much. And the cutest thing of all that even though Greed was a strong enemy not to be triffled with the way he curled up in the white sheets made him look so childish. Ed loved that for once he could enjoy the simple moments like this with the man he loved. As he looked at Greed one more time he thought about what had just happened the night before. The love, the passion, the lust, the want, and that body. Ed had to lick his lips. Greed was not only a strong man in a fight, but a powerful lover in bed. Ed was interrupted from his thoughts of seeing of Greed wanted a morning encoure when he heard a know at the door followed by a " Fullmetal i need you ready and in my office in five minuets. " ' Holy shit! ' Ed thought but before he could panic he saw the familiar blue glow of a transmutation coming from the door. ' The bastard is breaking into my room! ' " Fullmetal I said get your ass out of be.." Roy Mustang was not expecting to see Ed sitting up naked in bed with a man sleeping next to him.  
" I see you need a while to get yourslef situated, please get you and your guest ready and escort hi.." Roy needed to pause at that point " him out the window. That will be all " Roy closed the door and walked back to his office holding a hand to his forehead not in anger, but trying to comprehend what he just saw. After a few minuets Ed sucker-punched Greed in the face with his automail arm screeming " WAKE UP YOU BASTARD! "

And there you have it chapter 3 please read and review. 


	4. Chapter 4 : Perplexed understandings

Hello again dear readers. Im proud to say that my small but growing fanbase has expanded to more parts of the world. I am proud to add Belgium, the Phillipines, and Netherlands to the list of countries this fanfic has been read in. Also special thanks to new follower swagmunculi. Thank you very much for being number 4 to follow. And now I present to you for your entertainment, The Sin and the Stone Chapter : 4!

Chapter 4 : Perplexed Understandings

' What is the meaning of this obsurdity?!'

First Luitenant Riza Hawkeye thought to herself. She new Roy was not one to play tricks on her, but if he was he was taking it above and beyond. Ed a homosexual? Out of all people Ed would be the last person on her mind to put into that category. Sure he was not the most masculine looking male, with his long gold locks always in neatly selfmade braid, and femine features in his face with his eyelashes and cheek bones. And he did have a slim but sturdy frame with slightly curved hips. But his muscles, automail, martial arts skills, profanity, short temper, and manerisims sucked all that femine nature right out. But knowing this what on earth could Mustang have heard or saw that possesed him to think that. When she was done contemplating this imposible assumption, she noticed she was already at Edward's door. She reached out for the knob but felt she was grasping air. Puzzled she looked down at the door and noticed transmutation marks where the knob should be. Meaning that Ed was either still asleep or busy doing something when Mustang became impatient and used alchemy to break into and enter his room. Sounded just like something he would do. Then Hawkeye began hearing another person in the room that wasn't Edward.  
Back in Ed's room, Ed was fuming and panting standing on the bed. Now in his boxers he started quickly grabbing Greed's clothes and throwing them at him. The Sin how ever, was too busy trying to turn his back around the way it should be to notice.  
"Ouch that really hurt. You know if I were human i'd be dead by now."

Greed stood up and said annoyed but calm.  
"Good thing you're not."

Ed replied, looking as if he was getting ready for another hit. He jumped down from the bed and started ranting. Greed knew this wasn't gonna be fun.  
" Colenel the mother fucking Mustang saw us! Do you know what happens to gays in the millitary?! And let's not forget.."

Ed claped his hands and transmuted his metal hand to a spear point( his Elric signature trademark ).  
" Im a state alchemist so that's triple the punishment!"  
"Hey!" Greed cut in.

"Any bastard who thinks of laying a hand on you is gonna loose it." He said changing half his arms to it's carbon form.  
"O I feel so much better babe! Edward Elric young prodigy state alchemist dating the notorious homunculous and enemy to the country Greed who I can't stress enough is a guy!"

Ed was now waving his arms in the air frantically. Greed walked over to his pissed off lover and stole his lips in a quick kiss.  
" Calm the fuck down you are over exagerating. "

Greed sounded out every word slowly. He then pulled Ed into a hug.  
" It's gonna be alright."

Greed reassured stroking Edward's hair

"Maybe you can convince Mustang to keep quiet." Ed slowly nuzzled into the soft warm touch.  
" Yeah maybe your rig..."

He paused to wince at the sudden pain when Greed's hand reached his neck. Edward felt the tender area and discovered a bruise. His metal hand once more connected with Greed's face.  
" YOU LEFT A KISS MARK YOU BASTARD! "

he shouted as Greed layed on the floor yet again with a backwards head.  
Hawkeye watched intently through the crack in the door she was peering through. She couldn't believe it. Edward, gay, homunculous lover, deflowered. Could this situation be scandalized any more than it already was!?She ran to Roy to explain everything she just saw. When her report was done she looked at the look of... well she couldn't really explain what she saw on Roy's face. Just a cloud of mixed emotions scattered across his features. "Hawkeye call everyone."

Roy finally spoke up in his time of great confussion. Riza nodded and walked out again to dorms. After knocking and summoning Breda, Fury, Falmon, Havoc, Brosh, Ross, and even Hayate and Shcezka; she made her way back into Ed's slightly open door. There she bent down to peek at the crack she was previously using and saw something that changed it all.  
There Ed was sitting quietly and contemptly on his knees on the bed. With a concerned face on with a slight blush. And then there was that Greed person sitting behind him with a strangly pointy but warm smile on his face as he slowly combing Ed's hair for him. He was slowly humming a tune that seemed to bring back memories for Ed. Hawkeye felt her expressions lighten seeing this tender loving scene. Maybe this isn't as bad as she made it out to be. But while every fiber in her very being shouted 'five more minuets, you can give them five more minuets' she knew what had to be done.  
In Mustang's office the whole crew was lined up and giving their sallutes. Even Hayate looked eager and ready to hear what the Colenel had to say. But for a few agonizingly awkward moments Mustang stood there facing the huge windows; only pausing to sigh every once in a while. Breda being no longer able to take the tention in the room spoke up first to break the ice. " Was there something you needed to disscus with us Colenel? "

He said now eager to get things started. Roy sighed again still not facing everyone else.  
" You all have known Edward since the very begining. " The flame alchemist finally spoke. " Yes sir "

They all replied in unison. Now the tention was gone but then replaced with a sense of perplexity. Was Edward alright? Had something happened again? Millions of questions bounced around the group's heads but none were verbalized. But then the Colenel spoke again.  
" In a few minuets Ed is going to walk in those doors with his lover. Who apparently spent the night in his dorm. "

First there was nothing. There was expressions of awkward happiness all around.  
" Woah I can't beleive it so long for Edward and the Rockbell girl to hook up! " Breda chuckled.

" Yeah didn't know he'd move that fast either!" Havoc added in. " Takes a good amount of work to get a girl in bed for me."

" That's strange." Sheczka chimed in.

" Winry would have called or written when she was coming to Central. And especially if something like this with Edward was happening."

Soon the whole room was in a uproar with comments like " Kid's these days can't wait. " or " Wonder what they're gonna look like?! " But it all came to an end when They all heard the door slowly begin to open. Sheczka began a quick skip to the door saying,  
" Winry! When did you get into Central? " When Breda yelled from afar,  
" Hey Ed how does it feel to be a man? "

Then Sheczka stopped dead in her tracks. Then an unfamilliar male voice started talking.  
" Sorry doll, but I aint no blondie. " Then Ed started up.  
" And Breda i've been a man longer than you think."

Jaws dropped as Edward was standing there looking straight forward and serious. Next to a tall, dark, pointy toothed, muscualar MAN, with dark sunglasses and a grin that says ' I am the club rocker! '. A long akward silence crept its way into the room. Apparently Colenel Mustang was hoping that the group would piece the whole thing together, but as always his high expectations blinded his view of reality. " O i'm sorry, hello sir i'm Sheczka. Hello to you too Ed. Sorry again for the impoliteness, but where's Winry? "

Sheczka akwardly broke the akward silence. Ed stood there even more confused then he was because everyone was present and accounted for. Waking up from his daze he questioned.  
" What made you think Winry was here? " he asked still perplexed. " Well, " Sheczka went on.  
" The Colenel informed us that we were going to meet your new lover so.."

At that moment Edward blocked out whatever else she said as his eyes widened. He then started racing towards Roy in an angry huff ready to land a metal suckerpunch on his face. All the while screamimg,  
" COOOOLLLENNNEELLLLL BASTAAAAAAAARD! "

But before he could punch Mustang snapped his fingers and a small puff of smoke clouded Ed's face making him stop mid-air in a coughing fit. Havoc being first to move on from this moment turned and said ,  
" Wait, does that mean that this guy is Ed's.."  
" Ding ding ding! Give this man a prize "

Greed cut in giddy as ever. All eyes on him as he laughed manaically. Ed stopped coughing and grabbed Mustang by the collar of his millatary uniform. And looked him in the eye full of rage.  
" You couldn't wait for an explaination of what you saw you rallied the troops and screamed it from the rooftops that everyone's favorite little shorty is a fag! " Ed screamed in his face. Everyone now turned their attention to Edward more perplexed than ever at what had happened in the past 2 minuets. Fury adjusted his glasses and spouted out " Please tell me your joking about this right. It was all an elaborate prank to get us rilled up for something else?! " " No joke four eyes. " Geed walked over and placed a hand over Fury's shoulder.  
" Edward here is my boyfriend for as of two months now! " he chuckled madly as Fury stared fearfully at his pointy toothed smile.  
" I still don't beleive it." Folman spoke up.  
" There's just no way Ed is gay! " Greed turned and looked at the man. He let go of Fury and slowly walked towards him.  
" Ya know, Bato is it? " He started slowly " Ed's told me alot about you all. And I expected someone as strict, logical, and high strung as you sound to be would be against the whole ' one man fucks another 'buiness. So it only makes sense your the last person to accept this situation. So I beleive a demonastration is in order. "

Greed said menacingly. Folman stood back feeling a little uncomftable at his new sudden realization of how much of a stiff he was. Greed walked over to his little firey lover, pried his hands from Mustang's neck, spun and dipped him down like how you would your dance partner and planted a hot kiss on his lips. Making sure everyone saw the toungue slip into Ed's mouth. The whole room was stunned. Roy's jaw dropped. Fury blushed and cleaned his glasses to make sure his eyes had not mistaken him. Maria, Riza, and Sheczka blushed madly but did not advert their eyes. Havoc dropped his cigarette which Brosh picked up and started to smoke. Black Hayate barked like mad. Breda fell, and Folman looked like he was about to be sick. Yes the whole thing was one sight to be seen. Ed eyes wide and face red still couldn't rap his head around what just happened to him. Greed slowly broke the hot kiss as a trail of saliva still connected the two. Edward pushed Greed off and still blushing with head down walked towards Hawkeye who looked at him all flustered and not noticing the fact that Ed grabbed one of her many concealed guns and one two three times shot Greed in the head.  
" Edward the hell did you do that for?! "

Breda shrieked. Everyone else in a frantic panicky state after seeing Ed shoot his lover.

" Wait for it. " Mustang said sternly.

Soon after words a small electrical spark of red started forming around Greed's gunshot wounds. They soon closed not even leaving a single trace. Greed stood regaining his balance and cracked his neck loudly.

" Babe you know I love you. And you know im immortal, "

Greed said flatly. Then his face changed and his became increasingly more agitated as he spoke.

" but that doesn't give you the right to KILL ME WHENEVER YOU GODDAMN FEEL LIKE IT! "

He yelled with a menacing snarl. By this point everyone's minds have pretty much been blown to holy hell, but this was just getting insane. Too bad Schezka was the only one left in the dark with this one. Everyone else in the room yelled " He's a homunculous! " collectively. Ed face full of rage with a gun still in his hand was about to reload when Hawkeye stopped him. He looked up to see her face cold and stern as she said " Edward I think it's time you owe us all a proper explanation. " Eyes in a fixed glare. Edward sighed stood up and walked next to Greed. All eyes still wide with confusion awaited what was to come.  
" Everyone, " he started an annoyed tone as he went " This is Greed the homonculous. He is not human hence the immortality, incredible powers, pointy teeth, oroborus tatoo, and the fact that he is 214 years old. Some of you might have heard of the last time Al was kidnapped, well Greed did it. After that one thing led to another and we started dating. And Yes the gender and age might be a shock to you all but I don't give a damn and anyone who objects shall get a metal foot to the genatals. "  
With that everyone calmed still not completely accepting this. Folman being the most stunned out of all had to add in " But why him?! " Ed turned to him glaring menacingly, Bato took a step back.  
" Why, because he's all I can afford. You know the reason I joined the millitary was to get Al's body back and regain my limbs. And i've seen to many people I cared about die because of that. I still have Al, the Rockbells, and you all as my family but I guess I needed one more person. Even though his whole team would kill me on the spot if they knew Greed would still be there for me. " Now Greed for the first time today was shocked he never knew Ed loved him this much.  
" Greed is incapable of dying so I don't have to worry about him getting hurt trying to save me. So he's the one bit of happiness I don't have too loose! " Ed coughed out, tears rolling down his face. " And i'm not giving him up! "  
Everyone was stunned. They had no idea their relationship was this serious. Mustang was completely dumbfounded that someone like Greed could mean so much to Ed. Greed slowly made his way over to Ed and pulled the crying alchemist into his arms, kissing his forehead. Riza and Maria also found themselves being brought to tears and the men in the room just watched in awe. This sad moment was soon brought to an end with the door being busted down and crying, shirtless Armstrong running in saying " O Edward I heared everything through the door, how beautiful that you've found such true love, come let me embrace you! " He bawled engulfing Edward and Greed in a death hug.  
" No need Major! " Ed choked out gasping for air . Greed just sitting there thinking ' why does this guy seem so familiar ? ' Mustang having enough of this stood up and closed the huge wooden doors. " Enough! " he yelled the whole room going silent.  
" We need to get one thing straight I need all of you to agree not one word of this matter leaves this room. " He said forcefully looking as if he was about to snap (no pun intended). Everyone nodded in agreement while finding a seat because they really needed to sit down. Ed wiped his tears and smiled saying " Thank you all." But Hawkeye regaining her composure stood to say " Edward let me remind you of personal displays of affection. " Edward blushed and nudged Greed in the arm slightly pissed. " I fully understand First Luitenant. " He said embaressed. Greed sighed " Edward dear I love you but your job is no fun. "  
" Let me also remind you Edward on dresscode. You can keep your long hair but since your male it must be tied up. " She added. Greed flashed her a wicked grin and grabbed Ed by the waist. He then used his free hand to llift up Ed's beautifull gold locks.  
" O I think you can make an acception. " He said revealing the swollen purple and red, mangled, bite ridden stump that was once Ed's neck. The bites didn't even look like kiss marks more like an animal tried to maul Ed. And then for the fourth time that day one of Ed's metal limbs connected with Greed's head, as Edward side kicked his boyfriend's neck.  
" HOW MANY TIMES DO I GOT TO SAY BE GENTLE YOU BASTARD! " Ed screamed. All the while Mustang chuckled.  
THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR WAITING. The next chapter wont take to long I promise. Hope you all had a good laugh or two. And on a more serious note im on a hunt for and Editor! As you can all tell by now I do all the editing myself and I don't do a good job at it. So i need a Fan Fiction member wh knows how to use private messege and can spot spelling grammer and continuity errors. No former editing experience needed just send me a private messege saying you accept the possition and i will copy N paste every new chapter to you in one big messege and you can take a look at it for me. Also this is a NON PAYING job so please don't expect money. Anyway I love all my fans dearly and please stay tuned till next chapter.  



	5. Chapter 5: A romantic getaway

Hello readers for this story. I'm proud to say that The Sin and the Stone has received it's fifth favorite. Wanna send a shout out to Shadonic25. Thanks you so much I really appreciate it. Traffic for this story has been bad recently so I think it's about time to update. Apologies for the OOC ( out of character) ness in the last chapter. I know Ed doesn't cry. More sorrys for the crappy first chapter and thanks again to all those who stuck through to four. And now without further ado I present chapter five.

Chapter 5 : A romantic getaway

The time had come so it seemed, for the truth to be revealed. Edward requested 3 vacation days to go home to Risenbul to show Greed to Wrinrey and Pinako. After the whole gang from Central had to have sorta meet the family situation; It seemed the whole family needed to be informed. Greed on the other hand had other plans. He wanted to make his first trip with Ed special but not sappy. He wanted it to be remembered as a "romantic getaway". Meet the blondie and the old lady yada yada yada then him and Edward could have some alone time on the country side. Dinner and dancing, making love under a tree on top of a hill, quality time.

But unfortunately his plans might be sqaundered because Ed was the very definition of a fricken nervous reck. Jittery, uneasy, stressed, on edge, and sliping into paranoia all described the anxious little alchemist. Which for the most part was understandable seeing there is always that chance of being rejected from his family. Also Lust and God forbid Envy could show up at any moment and cause trouble. But Greed didn't want that to worry him so he made a little last minute stop before going to go help Ed pack.

Edward waited outside the dorm trying to build up the courage to open the door. All he could do was think about the fact that he was about to tell sweet innocent Alphonse that he was a homosexual. Al was so pure that he probably didn't even know what being gay was. When he did tell him what would his reaction be? Would he be digusted? Appalled? No they had been through too much for Ed's sexual orientation to cause Al to hate him. And what about Greed? One can only imagine his reaction when Edward would say who his lover was. All these thoughts caused Ed's hand to shake as he held it on the door knob.  
Suddenly a hand was placed on Ed's shoulder and he amost jumped as he felt him self being pulled back against the person's chest. Then a familiar warmth engulfed him and he knew it was Greed who was holding him.  
" Sorry I'm late but I didn't want you to have to do this alone. " his voice sincere and reassuring.

Ed exhaled relieved and gripped Greed's shoulder. He loved the gentle touch of his lovers arm. Sometimes it made all the bad thoughts go away and made him feel loved.  
" You know I could have killed you for the fifth time this week you idiot."

" Sixth but whose the idiot whose counting?" Greed joked trying to calm down his tense little alchemist. Ed closed his eyes and smiled.

" Wait did anyone see you come this way? " Ed turned to look around the empty hallway. Greed sighed and started massaging Ed's shoulders. " Don't worry no one's shift is over yet and I came in through the window. More importantly how much longer do you plan on keeping Al waiting? " At that moment Ed closed his eyes and when he opened them he had that look of determination on his face and he knew he was ready. No more waiting. Greed's hand replaced his own on the knob and slowy opened it.  
" It's now or never." he whispered before the door was fully opened. Alphonse was standing there and walking to the door. " Brother welco.." he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Greed. Ed held out his hand.  
" Al wait!" he said loudly and sternly. Alphonse tensed and stood up straight. Greed waved and rested his hand on Edward's shoulder. " Brother what's going on? " Al asked worried. Ed pushed off Greed's hand and walked toward Alphonse. He put his hand against his armour and looked down. With a weary voice he started to speak.  
" Alphonse sit and listen there's a few things that we need to talk about. " Al complied and sat on his knees in silence. Edward grabbed Greed's jacket and pulled him to the bed. They sat down together with their hands joined. And Ed started again.

" I know this all seems very confusing, and your not expecting to see.. him here with me but.. " Ed stopped there unable to continue, Greed could feel the slight shaking in his fingers. He became worried and placed a hand firmly on his shoulder. Ed then started to grip his hands tighter to Greed's, so tight his hand turned white.

Alphonse noticed this and sat there anticipating what Ed had to say next. He was so confused. What did Ed have to say? Why was Greed here, holding hands with Ed like they were good friends? Something ..no NOTHING was making any sense right now and Edward looked so worried that he couldn't even tell Alphonse.

Edward gripped his pants leg tightly. The overwhelming discomfort and the agonizing silence became to much for him to bare. He knew Al was confused, Greed was trying but didn't know how to help him, and Ed knew just how scared he was.

The tention began to eat away at him even more when he heard the rattling.

The dreaded rattling.

The sound of shaking metal that meant Al wasn't okay. Other than the sound in his voice slight trembling, rattling was all Al could do to express feelings of intense discomfort. With the armour Al couldn't even cry anymore. He couldn't release all pent up rage and sadness through tears. Knowing this Edward felt like he was tormenting his beloved brother.

" Ed please... " Al said in a shaky tone. He was reaching his limits and didn't know if he could take the atmosphere in the room. He forgot Greed was there and was startled when he heard his voice.

" Ed here... has a... confession to tell you involving me and him " he said unsure of his wording. Edward turned up to look at Greed his face said sad and confused and anxious. Al flinched and looked at the two as they were locked in a gaze. He couldn't pin point it but there was something strange in the way looked at each other. Almost like a...

connection?

No that wasn't it.

A...bond?  
" Alphonse I'm a..." He stopped there like someone had cut him off and looked down shyly. Al looked up and sank back down. He had felt releif and confusion at that moment. He was glad for Ed being okay or he hoped at least and it probably wasn't something serious. Well it was serious because Ed was acting strange and there was a homunculus sitting on his bed, but not serious in the way of someone else getting hurt or dying. He almost lost it when they said Maes Hughes might not have survived his attack from Envy.

But this was different. Something Ed was keeping hidden was eating him. He wouldn't act this way over nothing. There was something going on between him, Greed or even all the homunculi in general he was hiding and couldn't handle anymore.

"Alphonse I'm gay and in love with Greed!" Edward finally blurted out.

First there was nothing.

Then Ed sunk down scared and relieved. Now he was going to find out if there brotherhood was strong enough to withstand his coming out. Greed pulled him close by his shoulder and held him there. Al just watched and started rattling again. Ed heard him shake and immediately broke free of his lover's hold and jumped off the bed to land embracing Alphonse. Ed felt his brother tremble and held him tighter. Edward gripped Alphonse with all his might fighting back the tears. ' No! I'm not letting him see me cry. I lost it in Mustang's office but I'm not letting myself slip again! '

Alphonse took Ed from his shoulders and pryed him off. Edward thinking his brother had not accepted him started to cry.

Al flinched at the sight of his brother's tears. They were so foreign to him. His brother had always seemed like the pinnacle of strength and emotional composure. Now he sees him crying. Never before had he seen a tear stroll down his face. His eyes never looked so sad, even when mother had died.

Greed sat there torn. He knew this was gonna be hard on Ed but he didn't expect was sad... just sad. That sweet, understanding Alphonse of all people wouldn't accept his brother. It made Greed's heart feel saddened.

Edward was dying on the inside. He felt like he had betrayed family for true love. He felt as if nothing but death could feel any worse in this moment.

" Brother..." Ed heard Alphonse faintly say before putting his arms around him.

Edward stopped, as he sat there in his brother's embrace he felt confused. Was Al pitying him because he was crying? Or was it because he accepted him? No words were said, but the rattling had stopped and Alphonse held Ed tight. Greed sat there still not knowing what to do in this situation. The room had an unreadable atmosphere about it that was at the same time tense and fearful.

" Al I need to know... " Edward said hesitantly but in the best stern tone he could muster. It couldn't wait another second.

Al pulled back so he could look Ed in the face, waiting so his answer to the coming question would at least put him at ease. But then he thought back to what Ed said ' I'm in love with Greed! '. These last few minutes Al had forgotten that he said that. Then he thought was Greed going good now or was he toying with Ed's affection? He was also thinking about the fact that Greed is a guy! Was that possible? Did men even like other men? And What was this gay thing? What... wait maybe it was what it meant to be a guy who liked guys instead of girls.

But was he okay with it?

I mean yes it did seem strange and foreign to Alphonse, but if this love was real between them he could accept it if Ed was happy and not in any danger. And he was willing to learn to like Greed for his brother. Edward started up again wiping away the tears from his eyes, he needed to show Alphonse how serious he was about this and if it meant being rash so be it. He fixed his gaze on to his brother and put on a look of determination.

" Alphonse I need to know if you accept this or not honestly. " he said straight forwardly.

For Edward it all came down to this moment. Did Alphonse accept him!?

Al stood up bringing Ed up along with him. He was still grasping his shoulders tightly.

" Brother I would accept you no matter what but.. " before Ed could react Alphonse pushed past him to Greed who stood up confused.

Al pointed to him sternly like as if he was warning him.

" I need to know if he's serious about you before I can accept him. "

" Al of course he.."

" I'm asking Greed! " Al cut him off sharply. Ed stood back flabbergasted by the fact that for once Alphonse had stood up to him. Now he knew how much he cared.

Greed coming to his senses put his hand over Al's knowing what he had to do.

" It can't be helped. I'm just gonna have to show you. " Greed said in a sigh. Ed flushed and leaned back thinking Greed was gonna kiss him in front of Al. But then he stepped into the corner of the room and changed forms.

Now Ed was confused what did his carbon body have to do with...

" Aaaaah! " Greed winced as he dugg his hands into his chest. Ed jumped and looked like he was about to die.

" Greed! What the hell are you doing!? " he shouted freaking out.

Greed screemed a few more times in pain then ripped open his chest. Both boys stood back in disbelief at the familiar red glow.

In front of them was a small philosopher stone embedded in Greed's heart.

Al was shocked he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Edward knew the homunculi makeup included a stone but he didn't know it was actually inside if him! Greed changed his head back to it's human form and looked at them in a pained face.

" This stone..." he started up " is my core. You guys have been through a lot in search of it. Without this stone I would die, but I'd be willing to rip this out of my chest and give it to you." Greed said completely serious. He was determined to show his feelings even if it meant death.

" That's how much I love Edward. " he finished sternly. The brothers just watched in amazement at the sight. Alphonse didn't expect Greed to be willing to die for Ed! Edward was about to cry, never before had he'd seen someone other than Alphonse want to put his life on the line out of love for his happiness. He slowly walked over to Greed who was healing and changing his sheild back as he came. Ed looked up at him with teary eyes and felt like collapsing on the ground and crying. Greed cupped his chin and stroked his cheek wiping away the tears that were strolling down his face.

" I love you Edward. " he said sincerely. He wanted Ed to know that.

" Greed. " Ed said before Greed stole his lips in a passionate kiss. It was loving and long making Ed close his eyes and treasure this moment. He loved this man so much that it hurt and he always just wanted to be by his side.

Alphonse watched dumbfounded. Now he knew the strength of there love. As Greed pulled back and looked at Ed, Alphonse walked over. Ed blushed embarrassed and took a few steps back.

Greed looked Alphonse straight in the eye and held out his hand. Alphonse swated it away and pulled him into a hug. Greed's eyes widened in disbelief. He then wrapped his arms around Alphonse and closed his eyes so thankful for this moment.

" Thank you, Alphonse. " he said slowly. Wanting to enjoy this while it lasted. Ed looked at the two and smiled warmly. Never did he imagine that he would see this happen all for him.

* * *

Later Al left for the Hughes' so Greed and Ed could have some private time.

Now they sat hand in hand on Ed's bed leaning against each other. Greed then pulled Ed's face towards his and looked at him.

" Edward, I know you're tired from all that's happened today but let me show you how much I love you please. " Greed said longingly. Edward placed a palm on his lover's cheek and reached out to grab his other hand. Ed kissed the tips of his fingers and smiled.

" Okay " he said happily in a whisper. Greed leaned in slowly. As he did they both closed their eyes.

The kiss was slow and passionate filled with love and longing. Ed wraped his arms around Greed's neck and leaned back as he layed him down. Greed straddled Ed's hips and deepened the kiss. Edward begun to moan into the kiss as his mouth was filled with his lover's sweet taste. He moved his hand down and was stopped by Greed.

Greed broke the kiss as he grasped his hand. Panting, Ed looked up to see Greed's face in a sorrowful expression.

" Don't worry about me just let me pleasure you. " Greed said pleading. Edward just closed his eyes and layed back. Greed bent down and started to kiss him again. This time the kiss was more intense but not hungry. Greed slowly probbed his tongue in Ed's mouth circling around his tongue slowly. Moving in and out Edward started moaning more eroticly. Greed pulled back for air and started to kiss down Edward's face to his jawline. He sucked but didn't bite and Ed squirmed. Greed then kissed the nape of his neck then his ear. Ed began to breathe heavily and felt more aroused by the minute, he wasn't used to being touched so tenderly, but it felt nice and warm. With his teeth he unbuttoned his shirt and discarded it to the other side of the room, leaving Ed's torso exposed.

Greed reached behind Ed's head and pulled his hair tie that held his braid. Ed's gold locks fanned out around him. Edward looked at Greed with cloudy eyes and a flushed face. He reached up and stroked Greed's cheek tenderly. Greed smirked and held his hand slowly locking their fingers together. He kissed the back of Ed's hand and began to trail light butterfly kisses down Edward's arm, causing him to shudder. When Greed reached his shoulder he licked up Ed's neck to his ear and whispered

" Does it feel good? " deeply before sucking his earlobe. Ed whimpered and nodded in agreement. Greed let go of his ear and kissed from his jawline back to lips.

" Mmm Greed... love you " he moaned into the kiss. Greed pulled back slightly and sucked on Ed's lower lip, causing Ed to whimper a lusty cry. Greed smirked and ran his finger down the center of Ed's chest, then back up making slow circles. Ed almost bucked his hips when Greed started running his hand across his chest purposely missing his nipple circling right around it.

" Just stopp teasing already! " Edward choked out breathlessly. His eyes widened when Greed flipped him over on his stomach. Thinking he was finally gonna be screwed Ed flinched as Greed started twisting his nipple, using his thumbs to rub the tops carefully. Ed gasped and bit his hand trying not to be too loud, for all they knew the crew could be outside right now returning to the dorms, Greed didn't seem to care. For a moment he could almost hear him say ' let em hear.'

Greed wanted Ed to drown in the pleasure of his touch, going slow was agonizing for Greed but he knew Ed needed this. Trying to speed things up Greed moved his free hand to Edward's backside. He stopped twisting Ed's nipple and moved that hand down to the slight bulge forming in his already tight leather pants, stroking it teasingly.

" Hu...hurry. " Ed half whispered trying to stifle his cries. Greed wanted to hear him scream out so he unbuckled Edward's belt and dove his hand down Ed's still concealed nether regions. The little alchemist below him was becoming to impatient and started moving his hips in sync with Greed's movements. The homunculus above was feeling the urge and tried to ignore his growing hard on while he pleasured his lover. While doing this he began teasing Ed's rear with his hand massaging his cheeks leisurely. Greed couldn't hold out much longer and pulled Ed's pants down and reached his arm around to Ed's face.

" Suck on them nice and slowly " Greed growled in a husky tone filled with lust. Ed whimpered and stuck out the tip of his tongue. He skimmed it over Greed's finger tips and took each digit into his mouth. He only up to the first nuckel in his mouth when Greed shoved the rest of his fingers in him. Edward sucked forcefully swirling his tongue inbetween each one; when Greed thought they were coated enough he pulled out as Ed whined in disappointment. For a second time Greed flipped Ed over and spread his legs. Edward blushed at Greed's eyes scanning down his body, almost like he was reading a map of what to do to him.

Greed bent down over his lover and looked at him hungrily, he wondered how much longer he could go slow until he gave in and just started madly fucking him. But for Edward he wanted to do this right and would at least try to hold out til the very end. He leaned in close to Edward's face ; Ed then closed his eyes expecting to be kissed. But Greed merely brushed his top lip to his bottom for about a split second then moved his lips to Ed's neck, planting a real kiss on it gently. The little alchemist pouted and made high pitched sounds of discontent and Greed chuckled. Pretty soon Ed would be begging for Greed to be inside him, and Greed would happily oblige naturally, but he would do so very very slowly. The homunculus thought that Ed had enough foreplay and decided to give it to him. Greed shifted down the bed so his head was aligned with Ed's crotch. Seeing this Edward gulped and gripped the sheets, anticipating what was to come.

Greed used his free hand to start stroking his aching member, and his lubricated fingers started prodding at Edward's entrance. He slowly circled around the puckered hole with his first finger before sticking the tip in. Ed winced at the slight pain but already started to get hard being used to the strain on his body. The little alchemist moaned out in pleasure and moved his hips down to feel it even more.

Ed sat up quickly whining at the sudden sharp pain from jerking up his hips. Greed flinched and let go of Edward's manhood in worry thinking he was hurting him. But then the little Elric grabbed the sin's head and pulled him forward. He had his hands on either side of Greed's face and rubbed his cheeks with his thumbs. Edward looked at his lover with cloudy eyes full of lust and smiled. Greed smiled warmly but before he knew it his lips were swollen in a hungry kiss. Ed going at his mouth like a wolf.

But then came the blue glow.

And the Mustang.

" Fullmetal. I need to know what time you'll be departing so I can have the a few things rea...

The door was closed and then footsteps were heard leaving the hall that turned into the clacks of heels running away.

Ed looked at the door for a few moments. Then he turned to Greed and his look turned from shock to pure rage and Greed slowly tried inching away from the bed but wasn't fast enough and his head met that record six collision with Ed's metal leg. And a the long night of passion and relief quickly turned into a long night of arguing, ranting, and dodging the occasional metal appendage.

Until next chapter love.

* * *

Thanks again my lovely readers who appreciate this fanfic.  
But I can't complain because every time I checks my stats it says people who read chapter one : close to forty/ chapter two down to 26 and by four only 19. Then I think whyyyyyyyyyyy. But then I re-read it and then I realize the love seen is a real turn off sadly. And the OOC ness of chapter 2 is another one and the gunshot part in 3 was a let down to the amount if drama in suspense in the chapter. So in addition the late update I will take out the first chapter replace it with a filler story on how the relationship formed, then fix the dialogue in chapter 2 and rewriting the shooting in 3 so until then bare with me on this on please. And I almost forgot shout outs to new favorites and followers : shadow sonic 25/ bkackcat 21223 / maxlight/ and Angel Of Broken Hearts! I love you all. To the the other 4 sorry fanfiction won't let me see who you are :'( but please review I don't get enough of them :'( and the next chapter will have a hint of EdxWinry but he'll let her down easy don't worry. Goodbye


End file.
